Tanquam Ex Ungue Leonem
by AccioMead
Summary: Ele teve certeza naquele momento: o coração de Potter podia ser vermelho e dourado até a última fibra. Mas sua alma era indubitavelmente tão verde quanto seus olhos.
1. Chapter 1

Olá! Antes de qualquer coisa, devo dizer que essa é a minha primeira fic depois de muitos e muitos anos longe de escrever qualquer coisa séria. Então, espero que gostem. Vamos a algumas considerações iniciais! Teremos relações explícitas entre Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, e presumo que se você chegou até aqui deve ser porque gosta do tema tanto quanto eu. São apenas dois capítulos, sendo que o segundo já está prontinho, esperando para ser postado! Boa leitura para quem se aventurar!

**Título:** Tanquam Ex Ungue Leonem _(Tradução: Reconheço o Leão Pela Pata)_

**Sinopse:** Ele teve certeza naquele momento: o coração de Potter podia ser vermelho e dourado até a última fibra. Mas sua alma era indubitavelmente tão verde quanto seus olhos.

**Capítulo 01**

Não havia, para Draco Malfoy, nenhuma razão plausível para estar naquela situação completamente descabida, além da óbvia selenidade que finalmente parecia alcançar quem quer que fosse o professor por trás daquele absurdo. Aparentemente os bruxos dos quais era cercado viviam apenas de dois extremos. Principalmente no que se referia a população de Hogwarts. Mais especificamente direcionado diretamente para grifinórios e sonserinos, e um pouco mais especificamente para Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter, como em breve seria constatado. Os dois extremos eram: ou se odiavam feroz e declaradamente, um tipo de ódio que ainda não sabia como não tinha culminado em incidentes envolvendo o cabo de uma firebolt e um canal estreito e bastante íntimo de um certo grifinório. Ou então eram atirados em uma espécie de hecatombe social onde Draco Malfoy se via obrigado a se atirar de bom grado em meio a uma multidão Grifinória e aparentemente achar aquilo tudo muito bom, obrigado.

No meio daquele salão principal lotado, Draco se deparou com a reconfortante realidade de que não era o único contrário àquele experimento social bolado por algum idealizador alcoolizado. O pós-guerra havia trazido consigo uma necessidade humana de reconciliação que, em sua opinião, dispensava um Harry Potter perfeitamente engravatado e absolutamente deslumbrante. Uma gravata verde e prata. Contrastava de um jeito pateticamente deslumbrante com seus olhos. Com o suéter em gola "V", a calça colada e os sapatos sociais, e a tentativa ridiculamente sexy de domar os cabelos rebeldes em um topete arrogante.

Draco agradeceu a Merlin e ao Chapéu Seletor por ter colocado aquele bastardo na Grifinória, pela primeira vez na vida. Como, pelas barbas de Merlin, iria resistir a aquilo por sete anos consecutivos perambulando displicentemente por seu salão comunal?

O mais irritante em Potter era a óbvia ignorância a respeito de sua própria condição física. A guerra o havia transformado e ele nem parecia se dar conta disso. Ele desfilava seu repentino poço de testosterona, com a barba por fazer e a autoridade no andar de quem havia comandado uma guerra inteira. Era difícil acreditar que o mongoloide do primeiro ano havia se transformado naquele projeto de sonserino enrustido. Ou podia ser apenas a imaginação tendenciosa de Draco – ele teria certeza disso se não fossem os suspiros e olhares das bruxas fêmeas em sua direção. Feromônios no ar.

Mas Draco sabia que não ficava nenhum pouco atrás. Seus cabelos platinados soltos sobre os olhos, incrivelmente cinzas, e a roupa que não muito diferia da de Potter e das dos demais bruxos, atraia olhares de todas as direções. Aparentemente seu estágio como Comensal da Morte vinha sendo superado pelos queridos colegas, e ultrapassava as barreiras de centenas de já adultos bruxos e bruxas. Da guerra à tensão sexual e afetiva, a relevância de problemas diários dos alunos de Hogwarts havia decaído bastante. Dumbledore ficaria orgulhoso.

Mas não fora de Dumbledore - obviamente - a ideia daquele evento social. Draco ajeitou a gravata vermelha e dourada no pescoço, retendo a vontade deselegante de afrouxar o nó. Não era porque estava fantasiado de grifinório que abandonaria seus bons costumes de um legitimo Malfoy. Concentrado, repassou na cabeça os eventos que os haviam levado até ali, enquanto tentava se convencer de que aquele show de horrores que agredia suas retinas não era na verdade uma festa de Halloween.

"Quando entrarem em seus quartos hoje, gravatas para os meninos e meninas estarão sobre a cama de cada aluno. A cor varia de acordo com a casa a qual cada um de vocês foi escolhido a representar essa noite." McGonagall parecia cada vez mais gagá a medida que explicava o magnifico projeto para aquela noite.

"Não foram escolhidos por acaso. Escolhemos para cada aluno, com uma ajuda muito conveniente do Chapéu Seletor, aquela casa que mais significa para cada um, além de suas próprias, é claro. É uma tentativa, que espero sinceramente não ser frustrada, de aproximar e unir os alunos de Hogwarts."

Ela fez uma pausa enquanto os estudantes trocavam olhares incertos entre si.

"Sonserinos serão grifinónios, corvinos serão lufanos, e assim sucessivamente, podem esperar por qualquer uma das casas! Todos no salão principal hoje, nos trajes designados!"

Draco tinha certeza de sua sorte grifinória. As risadas de Blaise e Pansy ecoavam em sua cabeça loira até agora. "Casa que mais significa" era a maior baboseira que já tinha ouvido na vida. Ele tinha uma certeza intuitivamente sonserina da pitada de sadismo naquelas escolhas ridículas.

Mas havia um ditado muito sábio que dizia que nada nunca estava tão ruim que não pudesse piorar.

"Se você não parar de devorar o Potter com os olhos, eu juro que vou vomitar." Blaise era tão compreensivo e sincero que doía.

"Você bem que podia calar essa boca e me arranjar alguma coisa bem cheia de álcool" Suspirou Malfoy, contrariado e com as mãos soterradas nos bolsos.

Blaise ofereceu seu próprio copo, num ato de generosidade completamente não convincente.

"Prefiro beijar a Pansy do que me contaminar com o que quer que esteja na sua saliva" Sorriu enviesado, arrancando uma risada de Pansy. "Vai saber por onde essa sua boca esteve."

"Engraçado, pra quem fantasia em dar uns pegas no Potter, eu não diria que você é a pessoa mais seletiva do universo."

Foi o suficiente para Draco resolver que se encarregar da própria bebida seria uma ótima ideia para aquela noite, e se retirou da presença de Blaise e Pansy sem pedir licença. Se serviu do ponche, devidamente batizado com firewhisky pelos sonserinos. Um costume de anos e embasado no desvio de caráter tão tipicamente sonserino, mas não por isso menos alvo de vista grossa por parte dos pseudo-responsáveis docentes de Hogwarts. Havia um acordo silencioso de que era apenas permitido para os alunos do sétimo ano, mas seria meio desnecessário dizer que aquela regra era tão séria quanto a que restringia o acesso à Floresta Proibida.

Um primeiro gole não foi suficientemente forte para preparar Draco para as emoções do pronunciamento seguinte de McGonagall.

"Atenção, por favor! Interrompo a diversão de vocês, pois mais uma surpresa os aguarda na noite de hoje."

Draco teve calafrios, e empurrou o firewhisky na garganta na esperança de que a porcentagem de álcool ali fizesse jus ao fígado resistente dos sonserinos.

"Visto que vocês tem sérias dificuldades para se misturar" Draco acompanhou o olhar da diretora pelo salão. Bolinhos humanos de grifinórios, sonserinos, corvinos e lufanos mantinham-se mais unidos do que nunca, numa confusão de cores engravatadas que não fazia o menor sentido. "Nós vamos dar um empurrãozinho para se aproximarem. A começar pelo membro de cada casa que representam essa noite que mais significa para vocês. Se a importância for correspondida na mesma intensidade, o cordão invisível que os unirá essa noite será forte na mesma proporção."

"Cordão?" Draco teria engasgado com a bebida, se não tivesse levado um tranco tão repentino que o fez largar o copo inteiro no chão.

E de repente, o salão principal pareceu pequeno para os alunos sendo arrastados pelo lugar, quase ignorando a lei física que dizia que dois corpos não podem ocupar o mesmo espaço. Draco quase perdeu as contas de em quantas pessoas trombou até chegar ao seu destino final.

"Seu objetivo: desfazer o enlace até o final da noite. Quanto mais se aproximarem, mais o cordão se estende, até se romper."

Draco não entendeu nada até encontrar Potter num choque tão violento, que quando sua testa bateu na dele, teve certeza absoluta que rachara a testa do idiota pela segunda vez na vida do grifinório.

Por reflexo, ambos pularam para trás. Frustrados, o laço invisível em seus pulsos era tão forte que Draco teve certeza de que teria uma necrose até o final da noite. Era tão apertado, e o comprimento do cordão era tão ridiculamente pequeno – se é que existia de fato – que seus pulsos pareciam colados um no outro. Potter parecia mais mongoloide do que nunca com aquela cara de idiota.

Burburinhos. Muitos. O salão em polvorosa parecia um misto de gente chocada, satisfeita e envergonhada.

"O castelo está todo liberado. Inclusive os salões comunais de cada casa. Se conheçam, troquem confidências, se aproximem. Até que o laço não seja mais necessário. Boa sorte!"

Os olhos da bruxa gagá – agora Draco tinha certeza de que ela era mesmo – brilharam de um jeito tão intenso que ela mais parecia possuída por Dumbledore ou coisa que o equivalha.

Draco olhou para o lado. Blaise atado em Ron Weasley. Pansy em um Lufano que Draco não fazia ideia da procedência. Ele riu, por um momento alheio da própria desgraça. Era hilário – com os outros.

"O que é tão engraçado pra você?" A voz de Potter soou tensa, desconfiada. E de perto assim parecia quase surreal.

Seus olhos pousaram sobre os dele. Ele tinha uma determinação tingida de verde e insuportável no olhar. Prata no verde, ironicamente a mistura mais toscamente sonserina do universo era o resultado daquela troca de olhares. Ele teve certeza naquele momento: o coração de Potter podia ser vermelho e dourado até a última fibra. Mas sua alma era indubitavelmente tão verde quanto seus olhos.

Harry olhou para os lados, em ligeira desorientação. Encontrou Hermione, com a gravata merecidamente azul, atada em Luna. Combinação óbvia.

Ela tinha as mãos nos lábios. Um gritinho sufocado e os olhos castanhos arregalados na direção de Harry. Depois Ron. Impossível saber se estava mais escandalizado com a própria situação, ou com a de Harry.

"Troquem confidências", as palavras da diretora voltaram em sua mente.

Claro.

"Olá, Draco. Minha tensão sexual em você é uma coisa tão absurda que esse cordão coloca em perigo os olhos de todos nesse salão."

Ele riu, dividindo a graça com Malfoy, sem nem tentar entender se ria de desespero ou de interesse pela oportunidade de se aproximar do loiro, sem que a intenção fosse afundar o nariz arrebitado dele.

"Eu me recuso." Draco murmurou, puxando os pulsos. "Que desgraça é essa? Você sonserino ainda desce, mas sugerir qualquer coisa grifinória em mim é coisa de gente que não bate bem."

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha.

"Sua preocupação é essa? Que diabos é aquilo de "que mais significa pra você?" Tipo a vontade de um Cruciatus e tudo mais?"

"Ela disse significante, não sentimentalmente positivo. Seu óculos está torto."

Harry apressou-se em ajeitá-los. O encontrão de ambos ainda latejava em sua testa, e ele pensava em meios daquele latejar se manter bem ali, na parte superior de seu corpo, muito obrigado.

Draco o arrastou sem mais nem menos, escolhendo uma cadeira qualquer.

"Bom, não podem nos manter presos pra sempre. Me passa uma coisa qualquer que tenha mais álcool do que qualquer coisa que você jamais ingeriu na vida, assim eu arranjo um motivo a mais pra vomitar em você além de repulsa."

A língua afiada de Malfoy era impressionante. E na imaginação de Harry, deliciosa.

"Não sou seu elfo doméstico." Murmurou. Mas visto que Malfoy pegara a única cadeira vaga perto da mesa, e deixara-o em pé perto da mesma, a ideia de se embebedar pareceu atrativa.

Serviu aos dois, com uma mão só e uma perícia surpreendente de apanhador mais jovem do século.

Mãos firmes. Draco mordeu os lábios. E bebeu calado durante a próxima hora, trocando olhares ameaçadores com Pansy e Blaise. Quem ousasse rir primeiro estava jurado com um soco na cara.

Ainda não havia nem sombra do efeito do álcool quando uma fincada aguda arrancou um sonoro "Ai!" de ambos ao mesmo tempo.

"Não puxa, Malfoy!" Contradizendo-se, o próprio Harry puxou o pulso, causando outra incomoda fincada.

"Não sou eu. Essa porcaria está ficando mais apertada, e acho que piora cada vez que tentamos puxar."

"Acho que não estamos agradando ninguém com nossa falta de progresso" Harry ponderou. "E eu não quero perder a mão por sua causa."

"E o que você sugere, Potter? Festa do pijama enquanto lemos nossos diários um para o outro?"

Harry rolou os olhos e bebericou o firewhisky, pousando o copo vazio sobre a mesa. "McGonagall disse que o castelo está liberado. Podemos dar uma volta por aí, não é todo dia que isso acontece."

"E como diabos isso vai servir pra nos tirar dessa situação?"

"Olha, ficar aqui sentados não vai exatamente ajudar" Harry ergueu os pulsos, já meio marcados e vermelhos.

Draco deu de ombros, erguendo-se com o copo na mão. "Nada de Salão Comunal, porque não sou obrigado a me enfiar no ninho de vocês. Fazemos assim: eu escolho um lugar no castelo que gosto, e depois você escolhe. Se até lá essa coisa não se desfazer, a gente discute sobre amputação."

**x**

As masmorras eram frias e Harry desejou que a gravata verde se transformasse em um cachecol. Os passos de ambos pelos corredores de pedra eram cheios de tropeços e descompassados, devido a mobilidade reduzida de duas pessoas atadas.

Não agradava a Harry estar na sala de poções fora do estritamente exigido pela grade curricular, mas Malfoy parecia extremamente a vontade.

"Por que aqui?" Perguntou, acompanhando o loiro a esmo entre as carteiras, até que Malfoy se acomodasse sobre uma delas.

"É calmo, frio, silencioso. Um pouco aconchegante."

Harry não via como paredes rochosas, um vento gélido e um cheiro dos mais variados ingredientes impregnado no ar poderia ser remotamente aconchegante. Seu olhar vagou até os imensos armários que guardavam as poções recém-preparadas pelos alunos. Em dezenas de vidrinhos de cristal, ele reconheceu Amortentia, que eles mesmos haviam preparado na última aula de Slughorn.

"Sente cheiro de quê?" Perguntou sem pensar, ao ver que o olhar do sonserino o acompanhava. Teve certeza de que Draco não o responderia, diante do largo silencio que se abriu.

"Por que eu te diria?"

Harry tornou a erguer os pulsos, deixando escapar uma conotação de desespero para obter qualquer coisa que o livrasse daquela amarra.

"Bom... Algo parecido com papel queimado. Sangue. E um perfume meio amadeirado."

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas e Draco calou-se diante do fato de que não tinha certeza se o perfume amadeirado vinha de Harry ou da poção.

"Não sei quem diabos te faz pensar nisso, mas a pessoa precisa mudar os hábitos de higiene urgentemente. Apesar de que o simples fato de você sentir alguma coisa já me surpreende."

Draco riu diante do auto insulto de Harry, mesmo que feito na mais completa ignorância. Ele sabia da procedência dos odores; de quando Harry o salvara de uma sala precisa em chamas. E das incontáveis vezes em que Potter parecia a pessoa mais propensa do mundo a estar sempre coberta de sangue – Malfoy sabia com orgulho que havia sido responsável por isso em algumas ocasiões.

"E você?" Devolveu a pergunta, genuinamente curioso.

"Cabo de firebolt, a madeira polida e bem cuidada. De roupa nova e... Sangue."

Draco riu. Parecia tão absurdo quanto seus próprios aromas, mas para Harry a ligação com a aristocracia das roupas caras de Malfoy, a rivalidade no campo de quadribol e uma memória vivida de um Sectumsempra e um sonserino coberto de sangue era óbvia.

"Não tem muita moral pra falar de mim."

Harry quase o mandou calar a boca, se a repentina proximidade em que se encontravam não tivesse feito o enlace em seus pulsos afrouxar muito discretamente. Os dois caíram em silêncio no momento em que se encararam. Draco prendeu a respiração, mas o perfume de Harry estava enraizado demais em sua memória para que ele pudesse afastá-lo.

"McGonagall disse que quanto maior a reciprocidade, maior a força do enlace." Harry vincou as sobrancelhas, como se aquilo lhe ocorresse pela primeira vez.

Ele estava perto, os olhos verdes intensos e o maxilar travado. Aquele maxilar largo, anguloso. Draco quase levou as mãos aos cabelos de puro desespero, mas ao invés disso levantou-se com muita elegância, empurrando Harry pelos ombros para trás. Não com brutalidade, mas com uma cautela quase cômica.

"Certo, gênio. Para onde vamos agora?"

Harry sorriu enviesado, quase travesso e Draco quase fraquejou. Aquela tensão era tão óbvia que ele mal podia acreditar na displicência dos atos de Potter. Ele não podia ser tão ingênuo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02**

Contrariando expectativas, Malfoy seguiu Harry sem maiores questionamentos até o terceiro andar do castelo. Embora ligeiramente intrigado diante da – em sua opinião - horrenda estátua da bruxa corcunda e de um olho só, manteve-se quieto. Continuou apenas como espectador quando Potter murmurou _Dissendium, _e um nada atraente túnel de areia surgiu diante de seus olhos incrédulos. Agora mostrando os primeiros sinais de que aquela não parecia ser uma boa ideia, Draco engoliu em seco e enfiou-se pela passagem atrás do Grifinório. Todavia, quando o túnel estreito e desconfortável pareceu longo demais, Draco finalmente se pronunciou.

"Pra onde estamos indo, Potter?" Tropeçou nos próprios pés pela milésima vez, amaldiçoando mentalmente todas as gerações da família do Grifinório.

Harry não disse nada até que a passagem chegasse ao fim, e empurrou uma porta de madeira que abriu espaço para um lugar muito familiar.

"Você sabe que só as dependências de Hogwarts estavam liberadas, não sabe?" Murmurou um loiro bastante surpreso, no meio do porão de uma deserta e fechada Dedos de Mel.

"Malfoy se importando com regras..." Zombou, caminhando por entre as prateleiras abarrotadas de doces, arrastando Draco muito contrariado atrás de si.

"Desde quando você sabe dessa passagem?" Perguntou desconfiado.

"Desde sempre." Harry riu, tirado a varinha das vestes e murmurando um Lumus na direção de uma prateleira.

Agarrou uma garrafa de Hidromel, um pacote de varinhas de Alcaçuz - tudo diante de um Malfoy ligeiramente chocado.

"E desde sempre você se embebeda pelos cantos?" Draco foi obrigado a acompanhar o outro, que escolheu o chão para se sentar. Não muito confortável e elegante.

"A gente precisa de atitudes drásticas, quando a situação pede isso." Havia um tom de ironia na voz do moreno quando ele abria a garrafa de hidromel.

"Você é bem mais Sonserino do que imagina." Draco quase riu diante do olhar ultrajado do outro, mas continuou. "Ora, vamos. Você sabe tão bem quanto qualquer um de nós que isso é verdade. Não é a toa que está usando essa gravata."

Harry se remexeu desconfortável, passando a garrafa para o outro.

"Bebe logo e não enche meu saco." Advertiu logo, diante da cara de desgosto do loiro.

Alguns goles depois, Harry sentiu-se encorajado o suficiente para arriscar uma nova tentativa de se livrar daquele cordão.

"Falando sério, porque diabos o Chapéu Seletor apontou a Grifinória pra você?" Seus olhos se voltaram para Draco, decaindo aos poucos até sua gravata vermelha e dourada. Aquilo sim era um ultraje.

Malfoy poderia se esforçar para encontrar uma resposta, mas a única explicação era aquela que jamais queria verbalizar para Harry. "Não vem falar como se a culpa disso aqui fosse exclusivamente minha. Você mesmo disse, a força do enlace é de acordo com reciprocidade."

"Pelo menos pra mim tem uma explicação plausível. Mas e você? O que te liga tão fortemente assim à Grifinória?"

Harry havia se aproximado, um brilho determinado nos olhos verdes que quase perfurava Malfoy. Ele não ia desistir de uma resposta, mas qualquer coisa que pensava em verbalizar soava terrivelmente ridículo ao entendimento de Draco. Fora isso, quem conseguiria pensar com aquele maldito tão próximo? Os dedos tocando levemente os seus com a óbvia desculpa de estarem atados um ao outro?

Draco teve um lampejo de impulsividade, e reconheceu com horror a intensidade da ousadia grifinória no ato que o levou a prensar os lábios de Harry contra os seus.

Harry quis rir, mas não teve tempo. Não existia a menor possibilidade de conseguir relutar a aquele convite morno e fino que eram os lábios de Draco. E quando afastou-os, abrindo espaço com a língua, nunca em toda a sua vida teve a sensação de estar fazendo algo tão certo.

O gosto do hidromel na boca de Harry era absolutamente embriagante. Um arrepio intenso eriçou os curtos fios de sua nuca ao sentir que para lá havia se dirigido a mão firme de Potter. As mãos. Finalmente. Era como esperava, como havia fantasiado incontáveis vezes. Não eram delicadas, mas ásperas, calosas e empurravam a nuca de Draco com um ímpeto impressionante.

Quando se separaram, era impossível dizer quem tinha os olhos mais escurecidos e a respiração mais ofegante.

"Isso responde sua pergunta?" Draco pronunciou, as palavras espaçadas entre as lufadas de ar.

Harry abriu um sorriso lascivo, o mais covardemente estonteante que Draco já vira. O cordão que os unia separou-se alguns centímetros, dando mais liberdade que foi imediatamente aproveitada por Harry. Era o suficiente para agarrar o pulso fino do loiro, trazendo-o para si com autoridade.

"Você não sabe quanto tempo eu esperei, Malfoy." Sussurrou contido ao pé do ouvido do loiro, enquanto o trazia para seu colo.

Draco suspirou incrédulo, apoiando-se nos joelhos e sentando contra as pernas esticadas do Grifinório. Harry não precisaria ter dito, porque o ímpeto de seu beijo afastava qualquer sombra de dúvida, de hesitação. Quando foi puxado novamente para um beijo, sua mão livre agarrou a primeira coisa que viu pela frente – a gravata de Potter, puxando-o para si e afundando em sua boca.

Harry suspirou. Os lábios alheios eram rosados, sedosos e de uma habilidade ímpar. Seu beijo era bom, rápido, certeiro e envolvente. O cordão cresceu ainda mais, conferindo uma liberdade pela qual Draco já estava pronto para implorar. Assim que a teve, a outra mão juntou-se à primeira, desfazendo com pressa o nó da gravata de Harry.

"Aqui?" O moreno quebrou o beijo, tombando a cabeça para trás e suspirando de alívio ao ver-se livre do nó.

"Me agradeça por não ter sido no salão principal, na frente de todo mundo." Draco sibilou, movendo o quadril sobre Harry ao sentir seu mais novo objeto de desejo se avolumando entre as pernas do Grifinório. "Oh, Merlin. Potter você é malditamente gostoso."

Harry riu, abafando um ofego ao morder os próprios lábios. Draco movia-se sobre seu colo, esfregando-se de maneira terrivelmente sensual contra sua ereção.

Tomado pela lascívia de Draco, Harry o imitou, desfazendo com perícia a gravata vermelha de seu pescoço curvo e pálido. Usou a tira de pano vermelha e dourada para tracionar o loiro para perto, antes de se desfazer dela definitivamente. Seu rosto perdeu-se na curvatura daquele pescoço, os lábios desenhando a clavícula do sonserino e ascendendo gradativamente. Beijou a carne quente e sentiu o sangue pulsar quente e vívido na jugular de Draco.

As mãos pálidas do loiro perderam-se nos fios negros, desfazendo totalmente a tentativa posterior de alinhá-los. A cada puxão, seguido de um empurrão forte, Harry respondia com um sugar faminto na pele de Draco, acompanhado dos minúsculos fios de barba que faziam ranhuras em sua pele. Como se tudo isso já não fosse demais, a ousadia de Potter guiou suas mãos pelo interior do suéter do outro. Abraçou-o com ímpeto, posse, imprimindo suas digitais em cada pedaço de pele que tocava.

Harry havia nascido para exercer aquela autoridade, e Draco pulsava de desejo quando se dava conta de como o Grifinório o tomava. Sem desculpas, sem medo, embriagado de uma luxuria inflamada que fazia suas pernas tremerem. Ele decorou o trajeto daquelas mãos. Decorou seu toque, seu trejeito único e possessivo. Harry gostava de força, tomava sem perdão, e Draco sabia que nenhum outro toque jamais traria aquela carga de emoções tão forte. Nunca havia sentido nada remotamente parecido com aquilo. As garras de Potter eram firmes; fazia jus ao maldito leão estampado nas bandeiras de sua casa. Draco sabia que reconheceria aquele toque, não importava por quanto outros passasse. Reconheceria Potter por suas mãos.

Mãos essas que arrancaram um gemido arrastado quando se fecharam inadvertidamente sobre o volume no vértice entre suas pernas.

"Potter..." Arquejou, empurrando o quadril com desespero.

"Tão duro, Draco." Ele gemeu. Sem saber se era por ouvir seu nome naquela voz aveludada, ou se pelos movimentos firmes contra sua ereção.

Ou pior, pela súbita realização de que Harry Potter não era nenhum santo. Era absolutamente depravado, e comprovou isso ao ouvir o zíper da calça se abrindo, e a mão firme de Harry o encontrando por baixo da cueca apertada.

"Oh, Merlin! Devagar!" Esbravejou, contorcendo-se. Não queria que acabasse, mas ao mesmo tempo queria derreter com o toque de Harry naquele mesmo instante.

O Grifinório, no entanto, mostrou planos contrários ao diminuir o ritmo do toque. Trouxe o falo do loiro para fora, o máximo que as vestes apertadas permitiam, e massageou a glande com a ponta dos dedos, espalhando o pré-gozo pela pele avermelhada.

Diante daquela provocação, o Sonserino finalmente reagiu. Tateou o abdome do moreno, puxando a barra de seu suéter para cima com desespero. Harry ergueu os braços para facilitar a retirada do tecido, enquanto chutava para longe as próprias meias e sapatos. Foi quando um gemido de frustração de Malfoy chamou sua atenção para o fato de que, graças àquele maldito cordão que os unia, não seria tão simples assim livrarem-se das vestes.

Felizmente, Potter parecia ter sempre a solução insensata para qualquer tipo de problema, e apanhou a varinha no chão. Um movimento único dilacerou o tecido dos dois suéteres, e com um alívio gigantesco Malfoy colou seu tórax ao do moreno, saciando a antiga vontade de descobrir seus músculos firmes. Não muito grandes, mas faziam jus ao treinador de time de quadribol, e era mais do que o suficiente para superar qualquer expectativa de Draco.

Os braços eram fortes e firmes, e quando abarcava seu corpo inteiramente daquela maneira Draco tremia dos pés a cabeça. Tomado por uma vontade súbita de sentir que retribuía aquelas sensações, Draco afastou-se lentamente, mantendo uma mão espalmada no peito nu de Harry, enquanto puxava o ar para dentro dos pulmões.

"Não se mova." Ofegou, tentando parecer convincente, e pareceu ser, pois Harry assentiu muito discretamente.

Draco sorriu à medida que descia os olhos pelo peitoral do Grifinório. Não era como se tivesse vista perfeita de todos os detalhes, porque dependia visualmente do Lumus da varinha que Harry, que jazia no chão há praticamente um metro de distância. Era o suficiente, no entanto, e o Sonserino sabia que não teria graça descobrir Potter de uma vez só. Draco o queria por inteiro, sim, mas queria aos poucos. Sua sede de oito anos exigia isso.

Quando seus lábios experimentaram a pele do pescoço de Harry, o mesmo mordeu os lábios, tentando acompanhar o ritmo lento que Malfoy impunha. Enquanto se concentrava nessa tarefa árdua, a boca quente percorreu seu torso aos poucos, as mãos sempre um pouco a frente, desbravando o caminho que estava por vir. Quando menos percebeu, o ritmo suave de Malfoy tinha ido embora, e ele lutava contra a claridade parcial na tarefa de abaixar as calças justas do moreno. Quando se viu livre, foi impossível saber de quem viera o gemido de satisfação. Harry sabia o que estava por vir e suas mãos tatearam o chão na busca de qualquer coisa que pudesse agarrar quando sentiu a língua de Draco em seu membro. Instintivamente decidiu que os cabelos loiros eram a melhor alternativa e empurrou a cabeça do outro contra seu ventre. Claro que Draco não cederia tão fácil assim.

"Draco, por fav... Oh, Merlin." Suas pálpebras pesara m e ele ondulou o quadril, as pernas afastadas quando a boca de Draco encontrou seus testículos.

Um de cada vez, com a boca suave e macia, enquanto os dedos finos das mãos magras envolviam Harry em um masturbar firme, rápido. Harry estava pronto para implorar por qualquer coisa a mais, quando o loiro sabiamente inverteu os papéis. A mão tomou os testículos sem força, massageando delicadamente, e a boca engoliu a ereção de Potter, arrancando um gemido oco e sem forças. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo, e Harry sabia que não iria durar se ele continuasse, mas pelas barbas de Merlin, por onde começar a pedir para parar?

"Draco, espera..." Murmurou, quando um pulsar forte em sua glande o fez experimentar a sensação de que iria gozar. Por sorte a mão livre do loiro apertava a base da ereção com força, impedindo que Potter ousasse chegar ao final.

Quando se afastou, tinha um olhar satisfeito e faminto. O gosto de Harry e o cheiro de sexo que tomava conta do lugar despertaram em ambos algo que certamente não podia ser contido, e ambos avançaram um contra o outro com voracidade. O restante das vestes de Draco foram retiradas às pressas, e o loiro voltou a posição inicial, acomodado contra as coxas torneadas do outro.

"Potter, eu preciso." Confessou, mordiscando lhe os lábios já completamente inchados e vermelhos.

"De quê?" Foi sua resposta, e Draco quase pode sentir o sorriso por trás dela, mas ao abrir os olhos o Grifinório estava mais sério do que nunca.

O bastardo gostava de provocar. E se havia algo da qual um Sonserino nunca fugia, era de uma provocação. Moveu-se sobre o colo de Harry, erguendo o quadril e o posicionando sua entrada na mira do Grifinório. O tronco pendeu para frente e os lábios prenderam o lóbulo do moreno.

"Mete em mim, Potter." Murmurou, gemendo em seguida.

Mais do que o suficiente. Harry tateou o chão em busca da varinha e um feitiço lubrificante preparou o loiro às pressas. Queria prepara-lo da maneira adequada, mas Draco foi mais rápido ao se sentar definitivamente, recebendo o moreno em seu interior apertado. Os gemidos se misturaram no ar, e foram seguidos de muitos outros, porque Draco parecia disposto a levar aqueles movimentos ao limite. Sua lombar se curvava da maneira mais graciosa que Harry já havia visto, a cada vez que ele rebolava. Extasiado, o Grifinório envolveu suas nádegas firmes com os dedos, abrindo-o, massacrando a carne e o empurrando contra seu membro com desespero.

"Isso, Draco..." Murmurou debilmente, antes que se beijassem novamente por um breve e exasperante segundo.

"Gosta disso, Potter?" Draco sorriu, embevecido com a beleza rústica do rosto do Grifinório, os olhares fixos um ao outro como se a prata dependesse do verde para não se esvair.

Harry respondeu encontrando o membro alheio entre seus corpos, e as mãos o manipularam no mesmo ritmo que Draco ditava. Nada poderia ser mais harmônico do que a sintonia em que suas curvas deslizavam uma sobre as outras, cobertas de suor. O gozo não atingiu Draco, pois uma mudança brusca de posição logo o fez repousar contra o assoalho frio, e o moreno já avançava entre suas pernas, sem nunca abandonar seu interior. O Sonserino fez o que lhe cabia; enlaçou o quadril de Potter, prendendo-o contra si e rendendo-se as estocadas firmes, cadenciadas e diretas em sua próstata. Um urro escapou de seus lábios inchados quando Harry descobriu aquele pequeno ponto de prazer, abusando dele como se não se preocupasse com a sanidade de Draco. Era muito mais do que podia aguentar, e o membro pressionado contra o abdome do moreno explodiu.

"Oh, Draco... Goza pra mim." Sob os incentivos de Harry, Draco desmanchou-se por completo, os espasmos subsequentes torturando o membro em seu interior. Harry não tardou a atingir o ápice, explodindo com força no interior do Sonserino, completamente transtornado de prazer.

Quando tudo cessou, Draco precisou de um momento em que tentou distinguir a realidade da fantasia, mas seu cérebro parecia inerte. Completamente vazio, como nunca antes, ele relaxou inteiramente, vagamente consciente do peso de Potter sobre si. Suas dúvidas se dissiparam quando sentiu os braços em seu redor, e a respiração densa em seu pescoço. Subitamente, reconheceu sua situação. Nu embaixo de Harry, depois de se entregar completamente insano aos desejos mais primitivos que experimentara na vida.

Quanto tempo se passou até que Harry o tomasse num beijo profundo ele não saberia dizer. As mãos tocaram seus fios platinados, escorrendo até seu pescoço e Draco tremeu. Confirmou sua teoria de que reconheceria o toque daquelas mãos, mesmo que seu estado de consciência fosse patético como o era agora. Suas mãos pousaram nas escápulas de Harry, trazendo-o para si, até que o oxigênio fosse urgente.

"Não sei onde você aprendeu essas coisas, mas confesso que estou chocado." Draco finalmente se pronunciou, com a voz que não passava de um fiapo.

"Você é muito mais gostoso do que eu sempre ousei imaginar." Rebateu com os lábios colados no pescoço do loiro, de modo que ele pode sentir cada palavra se formando.

"Você ainda não viu nada."

Harry riu. "Seus amigos Sonserino ficariam escandalizados."

"Por favor, Potter. Pansy e Blaise são tapados até a alma, mas não são cegos." Draco riu da expressão de choque no rosto do moreno, que finalmente havia erguido o rosto para fitá-lo. "Já o Weasel e a Hermione..."

"Hermione é muito mais inteligente do que pensa."

Malfoy arregalou os olhos. "O quê?"

"Ron precisou de um empurrãozinho, mas ela sacou faz anos."

Um silêncio sepulcral.

"E agora?" Malfoy estreitou os olhos.

Harry deu de ombros. Ergueu o pulso de repente; nem mais sinal do cordão. McGonagall estava certa, afinal. Enlace nenhum era necessário.

Nenhum dos dois tinha um pingo de vontade de sair dali. O único enlace era o das pernas de Malfoy em torno de Potter. E o dos dedos nos fios quase brancos, quando Harry invadiu sua boca novamente.

**x**

**NA:** Olá! Primeiramente eu peço desculpas pela demora. Mesmo. Nunca foi minha intenção arrastar tanto essa história. A verdade é que com o passar dos dias e com alguns problemas pessoais, eu cheguei a cogitar a idéia de não postar esse capítulo final. Mas fiz um tremendo esforço e aqui estamos! Não tenho muita certeza se gostei, mas vamos dizer que para um comeback – depois de anos em hiatos – até que dá pra levar, não? Agradeço _muito_ a quem comentou, quem favoritou e até aos leitores fantasmas. De qualquer maneira, seria muito legal ouvir a opinião de vocês, reviews e impressões! Vamos lá, pessoal, por favor!

Nos vemos em breve.


End file.
